


GAME OVER: The Class Rep of Despair

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair Arc, Despair, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Non-Canonical Character Death, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: Welcome to my entry for the Mastermind Challenge that was held on Danganronpa Amino. Be warned that there will be gore and spoilers for Dangan Ronpa 3:Despair Arc.





	GAME OVER: The Class Rep of Despair

Chiaki screamed, crying to get out of her metal restraints that held her to a wooden chair. After Komaeda was shot and left on the ground, she was forced into a defenseless position being unable to move her eyes away from the horror on the screen. She couldn’t understand why the Student Council was killing each other, her eyes started to water from all the pain she was experiencing. A girl with short black and freckles that she’s never seen came in. She had two sharp metal rods. She walked behind Chiaki and stuck the rods into her forehead.

“Stop! Please it hurts! No more!” Chiaki pleaded. Chiaki Screamed in agony as Mukuro moved one rod to the left and the other to the opposite direction. 

“Hmm, maybe this will do the trick.” One last final turn of the rods made Chiaki go silent. She sat there in silence for a while. When Mukuro removed the rods and tossed them away, Chiaki came back. Only this time she was laughing, an uncontrollable laugh as she continue to cry as well. When she was released, she fell to her knees on the ground continuing to cry.

“Nanami-san, are you ok?”Nagito put his hand on Chiaki’s shoulder shook her. Chiaki stayed on the ground while Nagito slowly began to stand up. “Nanami-san answer me!” He started to put both of his hands on her and shook her. Before he could turn her around, Chisa Burst into the room with a fire extinguisher and threw it to make a cloud of smoke cover the entire place. She grabbed Chiaki and made a bolt for the exit with Komaeda behind them. When they got a good amount of distance between the room, Chiaki finally woke up.

“Wait Yukizome! I found Hajime and want to go back for him.” 

“Chiaki, I’ll go back for him when you guys are safe. Komaeda, I need you to run back and join the rest of the class. Tell them we’ll be on the way.” 

“Ok!” Komaeda did as he was told and went off to the other class. Leaving Chiaki and Chisa alone.

“Please Miss Yukizome! Hajime is my friend and I’ve missed him. He left and never told me where he’s been and now that Junko has a hold of him, I have to go save him!” Chiaki Stood her ground at Chisa. She was sure that her teacher would take her side and help her. If not, she will threaten to stay here until Chisa agrees to help.

“Fine, if it’ll put you at ease then I will help you.” She gave a sigh admitting defeat.

“Thank you so much! You’re the best!” She pulled Yukizome into a hug. Hiding the despair that was in her eyes as she knew what was to happen next. 

Meanwhile with Komaeda and the other classmates, were on their way. They were coming to save Chisa & Chiaki, but didn’t expect the change of plan. When they got inside this checkered floor room. The power turned on while the screens showed Chiaki their Class rep sitting down with Ultimate Despair. They both waved at Class 77-B Before turning all cameras to Chisa Yukizome who was now inside an elevator descending to what awaits a hell of a punishment for her.

 

FLASHBACK

“Hurry Miss Yukizome! This way! I saw Hajime!” Chiaki ran down to the well lit hall. she stopped in front of the elevator waiting for Chisa that was behind her.

“Hold on Nanami. I know you’re eager to be reunited with your first boyfriend, but think before you leap.” Chisa finally caught up with the little happy pinky and stood in place to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry Miss Yukizome, I just have one last thing to ask of you before you go.” Chiaki pressed the button to call up the elevator.

“Before i leave? I’m not going anywhere.” Chiaki embraced Chisa into a hug. 

It was dead silent for a moment until the elevator made a “Ding!” and opened. Chiaki let go while Yukizome was distracted and pushed her into the small box. Yukizome made a loud thud when she hit the cold tile inside and sat up on her knees staring into horror before Chiaki pressed the down button.

“Tell Hajime I miss him! hahaha!” Chiaki chuckled as the elevator’s closed before Chisa could extend her hand to reach out.

 

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Chisa was limping, everything was coming out at once for her. It hurts to walk with one injured foot that still bled with every step. She tripped and barely missed getting hit with a flying blade. Chiaki kept hugging Junko and giggled with joy. Her hand accidentally pressed on a tile that stabbed her. She screamed at the new wound she recieved.

“This game is really fun! Thank you Junko Chan!” she was drooling and all blushing red while Junko laid Chiaki’s  head onto her lap.

“Sure thing Class rep! Despair is the best game to play.” She laughed while softly petting Chiaki’s head like she was a pet.

“Oh yeah! She made it to the goal! She’s going to win!” Chiaki jumped up with joy. 

“Calm down Pinkie pie! the Game’s not over yet!” Junko grabbed her and sat her back down.

Chisa used the door knob to lift her up. She gave it a turn and took a step. She saw a glimpse of light. The light lead to her students. The students cheered as Chiaki extended her hand. They smiled giving her a welcome back. Only for reality to bring her back with stab in the heart, figuratively and literally. Her body fell backwards as the floor became a spike pit. Chisa was inflicted with stab wounds on every inch of her body. The class and Chiaki watch in despair as their homeroom teacher who showed them hope is brutally slain. A Red screen that flashed "GAME OVER" In bold Black pixel font. The class laughed with tears of joy being driven into Ultimate despair.

When the show was over, Chisa laid in her pool of blood. A shadowy figure appeared in front of her. She looked up and found it was someone that was familiar.

“Are you, Hajime Hinata?”

“No. He is gone.”

“Chiaki said you were. Maybe you can try to remember before the Experiments.”

“Sorry but Hajime died when I was created. She hangs on the past too much.”

“Please, I just want to see my students succeed! I need to be with them, just one more time, before-” Chisa couldn’t finish. all of her strength left as she closed her eyes to rest. A small book fell out of her apron’s pocket. Izuru picked it up and flipped through some of the pages. It was pictures of Class 77 smiling and having fun with different events. One in particular was of Chiaki and Hajime sitting at a fountain playing games together. 

 

THE NEXT DAY

Chiaki was running late to class. She was almost there until she was stopped by a man in a white suite with white hair. He put his hand on her shoulder before she could walk away. 

“Good morning Chiaki Nanami. My name is Kyousuke Munakata. I’ve been looking for your homeroom teacher and my friend Chisa Yukizome. I haven’t been able to contact her and it seems her phone isn’t picking up. She shared that you were the Class Representative of her Class she teaches.”

“That is true I am. But I haven’t seen her at all since yesterday. She came to class and took attendance, then went to look for one of my classmates that was missing. She never came back after that. I’m sorry but I don’t want to be late. I have to give the class a special farewell speech. Since you know, it's the last day of school for graduation.” Chiaki ran off before Munakata could question her more. When she walked, her classmates gave her a big welcoming hug.

“As you all know, it's our last day of school. But don’t worry, I have a game that me and a lower classman made. So let’s spend the last day of class together playing video games!” 

Outside was worse. The Reserve Course Students ran mayhem destroying and killing everything. Junko sat on top of the building next door watching the despair. Mukuro & Izuru accompanied her in watching as the whole campus was painted in blood. When Junko had her fun, she sent out the video to all the Reserve and brainwashed them into suicide. Either jumped from the building or burned alive, 2,000 corpse were piled in the center of Hope’s Peak Academy. Izuru walked away still holding Chisa’s notebook.

After finishing the Rom Hack game, Chiaki took a bow while her classmates applaud at her Ultimate Gamer skills. She lift her face to show the swirls that displayed in her eyes. Tears and despair in their eyes began to fill as well.

"Rocking!!!!! I'm inspired to write some sweet new guitar riffs!!!!" Ibuki stood up first proposing that the music was the best part. She took a fierce strum of her electric axe.

“Brilliant! We need to make more of this! I can help with Manufacturing! I'll build a robot that can produce a million copies!” Souda put his foot on the desk standing up.

“I will use this to make Novoselic a peaceful Country!” Sonia proposed.

“How lucky I am to see such a wonderful despair. I’m sure a hope will come out of this.”

“Thank you everyone! For such wonderful memories, at this Academy. Let us leave this place together and change the world into a better place.” Chiaki eyes began to water more as she slowly lift her hand and pressed the red switch to trigger an exploaion. BOOM! Everything went into flames, The class stood outside watching. Watching the end of Hope’s Peak Academy unfold.

“I guess we could say, we’ve officially graduated now.” Nagito states, before the 77th Class turns to walk away.

 

THE END...?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around! Sorry that this was super long. I tend to have a bad habit of going too much into detail and need to stop that. This was actually based on an old What If theory I did at the beginning of Danganronpa Amino. Chiaki becoming Ultimate Despair is now my new obsession! xD So hopefully this explained it better LoL Despair xD. Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
